


I fell so low, I rose instead

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Dean, Heaven, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot where Sam dies, Dean goes to Hell, and then is reunited with Sam in Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell so low, I rose instead

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot but felt like posting it anyways. Not the best but oh well.

It had been six months since Sam died, taken down while trying to rescue the sacrifice for the ritual they had stopped. There was still a sector in Hell that wanted Lucifer to win the Apocolypse and had apparently found a ritual to help boost his power so he could bust out of Hell. Sam and Dean weren’t going to allow that to happen. But then Sam....Sam had to go back to save that girl and the pissed off demons flocked. 

He could still hear Sam screaming for him. If only he were faster. 

Then... then he just....existed. Which is why he didn’t care that he was out of ammo as he was running from the werewolf. Which is why as the thing ripped his heart out, he didn’t mind. It’s his fault that Sam died. 

It’s no surprise when he “wakes” up in Hell. But things are gonna be different this time. He accepts the offer to slice up others, doesn’t even flinch when demons sneer and try to tear him down. He tears them apart instead. His black eyes turn red pretty quick and he soon has his own little league of followers. He doesn’t really care all that much. He finds the ones who still support Lucifer, the ones who killed his Sam and takes his time torturing them. When they finally die, there’s an odd sense of relief. For the first time since he woke in Hell, he takes another’s body and goes topside. 

Castiel finds him within hours. Castiel looks ready for a battle, angel blade glinting at his side. Dean surprises him by falling to his knees before the angel, just waiting. Even as a demon life without Sam isn’t bearable. Castiel touches his meatsuits forehead and it all goes white. 

He “wakes” again. Which surpises him. He’s in his Baby, the Impala, dressed in his Dad’s leather jacket, the amulet he threw away around his neck. But when he looks in the rear view mirror, he sees scars on his body. Scars from Hell. He looks around and sees he’s in a meadow and hears a familiar, loud laugh. 

“Sammy.” The first time he’s spoken his brother’s name since he died. 

He’s out of the car and following the laugh until he sees Sam with a dog splashing in a river. Sam looks young, in his twenties and he looks...happy. Dean feels himself smiling by just watching his brother play with the dog. But then Sam looks over, as if he could feel Dean’s stare and freezes. 

“Dean?”

“Heya Sammy,” Dean says, not liking the wary look on Sam’s face. 

“How-how are you here?” Sam asks after a moment and walks out of the river. But he’s still keeping his distance. Dean’s hand are itching to touch Sam but he holds himself back, leans against a tree. 

“What do you mean?” He asks, stalling.

“Well, Cas told me... told me that you went... back to Hell,” Sam has to choke the last part out, tears in his eyes and Dean takes a step but then makes himself freeze. He won’t force himself on Sam. 

“I was there... found the assholes who killed you.... killed them... then Cas killed me,” Dean says and shrugs, like it’s not big deal but Sam’s mouth gaping is appropriate. 

“Castiel killed you?” 

“Well, yeah. But I deserved it Sam, I don’t know why I’m here, actually,” Dean says and looks around with a heavy frown.

“Don’t say that,” Sam says and closes some of the distance between them. Dean locks back on Sam, like he’s a beacon. 

“You see the scars, Sam, you know what they’re from, and you know, you know I’ve down worse to others.” 

“Shut up!” It explodes out of Sam and then Dean is shoved against a tree, Sam’s hands rough on his skin and then Sam is kissing him. He bites and sucks and Dean can only hold onto Sam, loving it. “Thought I’d never see you again,” Sam gasps out and then the kisses soften, the hard grips turn into caresses. 

“Love you,” Dean moans out and hears Sam’s reply mumbled against his throat. 

They eventually pull apart and then Sam is checking out his scars, making sure he’s okay even though they’re both souls, and in Heaven. Sam demands the whole story and is quiet for a while after. Sam then pulls Dean into his arms and it’s suddenly night time and they’re star gazing. It’s odd, and Dean is shocked he is with Sam again but he isn’t going to complain. He won’t let Sam out of his sight again.


End file.
